


The New Interest

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I found you.'' Amos scowled and folded his arms across his chest. ''You forgot to run errands with me in Metropolis earlier.'' He saw Supergirl's sudden wide eyes. ''I'll approach Jonathan and Martha Kent later. You'll suffer the consequences,'' he said.





	The New Interest

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl frowned after she defeated a creature in Smallville. She watched while it collapsed and was unconscious. One smile replaced her frown. She recalled defeating creatures every evening. Although battles were fun, she wished to do something different sometimes. Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell when he appeared and approached her.

''I found you.'' Amos scowled and folded his arms across his chest. ''You forgot to run errands with me in Metropolis earlier.''  
He saw Supergirl's sudden wide eyes. ''I'll approach Jonathan and Martha Kent later. You'll suffer the consequences,'' he said.

Supergirl glowered as tears formed in her eyes.

Many minutes went by. Supergirl considered a new interest. She was in the preacher's bedroom. She approached his underwear drawer and opened it. A new smile materialized after her eyes were on many pairs of boxers and she carried them. Supergirl threw every pair out the window.  
It was going to rain that evening.

THE END


End file.
